


Please

by sinmara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmara/pseuds/sinmara
Summary: The Illusive Man and Rea Shepard have many tenuous arrangements, but none so pleasurable as the one that brings him to his knees before the Commander. Literally.





	Please

_Please_ was not a word that The Illusive Man was accustomed to using. On top of his own hill, in charge of his own small army, he didn’t _need_ the word _please;_ orders were given and followed without unnecessary niceties.

 _Please_ was a word spared for off hours and _pleasant_ activities with _pleasant_ company. 

But _please_ was quickly becoming reacquainted with his tongue under the pressure of Rea’s sleek black heels. The pair became familiar as his own flesh – every stitch and curve of those luxurious, expensive heels burned into his mind because they were the only things he could see when he was bound, upon his knees. They received his pleads, his worship and his desperate, sultry words when the commander put him in his place.

 _Please, may I touch you? Please, may I worship you? Please, may I cum?_ The words cycled through his head over and over, buzzing like one too many sips of strong alcohol. It was a heady sensation, _asking_ – no, _begging_ for permission – one that he didn’t enjoy often enough. But Shepard was one of the few women he’d known who had been genuinely eager to indulge his whims, perhaps she was even overzealous in her role.

Truthfully, that just made every encounter that much more exciting.

Comfortably sitting in _his_ chair, Rea enjoyed the decadence of his penthouse as if he weren’t there – sipping at _his_ bourbon and reading through _his_ data pads, every few moments a digital _chirp_ breaking the crushing quiet that surrounded them. On the surface, the scene wasn’t _uncomfortable_. The penthouse itself was warm, fueled by a fire that crackled a few feet away; liquor occasionally passed his lips, small sips gifted by the woman above him; even the floor was softened by a plush rug, thoughtfully folded under his bare knees.

Beneath that, his _blood was burning_.

Kneeling at Rea’s feet he was _naked_ , completely bare with nothing to hide his body from her penetrating, appraising gazes. Fully clothed she was a dream of unattainable desire, turning him on at the smallest of provocations, but her eyes following the soft curves of his torso made him stir in excitement. When his cock twitched at her gaze drawn over his thighs, her deviant smile made his gut twist with yearning. Any other time he would give into his desire, his hands and mouth working over this beautiful woman until he could sate himself deep inside of her. Most of their _encounters_ had been similar affairs – electric, exciting sex between two people who should probably know better – but today was not about that. Today, he craved something much more.

When she gently fitted his cock with a vibrating ring, his heart jumped; when she bound his wrists behind his back and followed suit with his ankles, his heart began to hammer at a speed he’d never quite felt before. Exhilaration, anticipation, yearning and need all intoxicated his blood at once, and even he couldn’t hold back the quiet, eager whimper that escaped his lips. But it was loud enough for Rea to hear, and it drew her laser focus to him once again.

“I don’t think I’ve heard quite an exquisite noise from you before, _pet,”_ she said, humming quietly with thinly veiled amusement as he squirmed before her, flushed with need.

She’d barely touched him, only to fit him with a deep purple ring around the head of his cock, but it was already more than he anticipated. Selfishly he wanted _more_ , to feel her warmth around his stiff arousal, to push himself deep inside of her until they both couldn’t breathe, so consumed with heat that only the repeated meeting of their hips mattered. But what she wanted was different. She wanted to make him beg and _god help him,_ he wanted to. He wanted to feel the softness of her directing hands upon him, pushing and pulling his body exactly where she wanted. His head was dizzy with the desire to worship her from top to bottom, ignoring the pulse of need that was throbbing between his legs in order to serve her.

The first time she triggered his cock ring, he gasped in surprise and delight; though it didn’t last for longer than a brief moment, it was long enough to focus every nerve of his being toward Rea and _only her._ She was still absorbed in a stack of data pads, continuing to pay him no attention. Her fingertips idly toyed around the controller of his hands-free vibe, each swipe of her digits ratcheting up his anticipation another level. It felt like pure agony, as if he himself could feel every pass her fingertips made, brushing the holographic interface in slow, lazy circles. It reminded him of watching her in the near-darkness of her cabin, her fingers playing the same comfortable tune over her clit while she fantasized about something he wasn’t privy to just yet.

He watched in his periphery, trying to anticipate every new vibration before it hit him. But then a wayward _chirp_ of her data pad would shift his focus, and he’d find himself on the receiving end of another vibration, ripping guttural moans from the back of his throat.

 And so it went for long moments he imagined stretched into hours. Rea teased and edged him without her hands, increasing the vibration every time her fingertips pressed one of the blessed control buttons. At first they were short burts, just teases to whet his desire and keep him off-balance; once she got a sampling of his eager, needy moans they became longer pulses that began to control not just the ring, but the quiver of his thighs and the jolts of his hips, desperate to react. Desperate to push into and lose himself in something. Desperate to feel more.

Her gently firm voice cut into the lustful haze driving him to thrust his hips at nothing. “If you want _more,_ you know what I expect of you.”

Choking on a whimper he nodded. The words “ _yes,_ _commander,”_ came out of his lips on a heavy exhale. He wasn’t completely ready to concede yet – to break down and beg – but the steady drips of precum that began to flow from him said differently.

“Please,” he added quietly, “please commander, may I cum?”

She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, watching him with sharp, amber-brown eyes. He could feel how warm and flushed his skin must be, blooms of red most obvious across his face; he could feel his heaving chest and the throbbing of his cock, all hyper-focused on every move she made and every word that came from her crimson lips. She was hard enough to turn away from on any given day, but the way she stared at him, the _power_ she held in her hands over him made it impossible for him to look away from her.

She shook her head. “No, _pet_. You can do much better than that.”

A more intense, brief burst of vibration made him groan loudly and whimper when the sensation left him. The throbbing between his legs was replaced by a constant buzzing ache, churning the need in his belly to full-blown desperation. Every new, teasing vibration skyrocketed his pulse until mercifully she’d stop, allowing him to rest before she started again. She’d keep edging him over and over, bringing him to the brink before abruptly pulling him back, eliciting a pleased chuckle from Rea every time his grunts were followed by a pained whimper.

He was _dripping_. Burning and desperate for any touch, his chest was heaving, thoroughly convinced by her teases that every nerve of his body was now alight solely in his cock. Caught between his desire to come and his desire to ride the waves, he wanted to hate and worship the woman who usurped his chair.

When the next pulse came and didn’t immediately stop, he broke.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, thrusting unconsciously against the buzzing ring that tortured him. He couldn’t keep still, even with his wrists and ankles bound. The sensations were overloading his mind and body with each passing second, and he was ready to be swept away in the heat of his own climax. The need afire in his belly brought desperate tears to his eyes, mirroring the drips of seed that coated the end of his shaft. She was watching him again with her finger on the magic buttons, a slight smile on her full lips adding even more fuel to his desire.

The realization that he couldn’t stop any of it, pressed firmly under her thumb crashed into him, and _he loved it_.

“ _Please,”_ he repeated in earnest as the vibrations sped slightly, catching him off-guard. His teeth grit, struggling against the rise of his orgasm to do exactly what she wanted of him. He was going to beg.

“Commander please – I want to come. Your _pet_ wants to come for you, only for you please. _Please.”_

When the vibrations abruptly cut out, he whimpered loudly. He’d reached his breaking point, begging under his breath and unsure how much more he could take from her. It had been a long while since he had been so throbbing and ready to burst, covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. Gasping, panting and groaning under her thumb, everything in him was taut to snap.

“Look at me, pet,” she purred gently. “Come closer.”

He shuffled before her the best he could with his restrictive cuffs and looked up into her eyes. Light brown, the perfect amber color, her eyes considered him for a long moment before a gentle caress of her fingertips met the soft skin of his neck, drawing a deep groan from within him. Before he could question or continue to beg, her hand closed gently around his throat; it wasn’t enough to disrupt his air, but the obvious power in her grasp accentuated the next three words he’d ached to hear the moment he fell to his knees at her feet.

 “ _Come for me.”_

The violent buzz of his ring started once more and this time, it faded into the background of all sensation. Her gentle fingers on his throat. The sound of her voice quietly encouraging him to lose control. The sound of his own voice begging and pleading for release. They all faded to soft points of distant light as the nerves in his overstimulated cock took over, teetering over into the abyss of pleasure.

His orgasm erupted from him with a long, loud groan. Gasping and thrusting, heaving and squirming under the grasp of the ring, it happily buzzed him straight through climax into overstimulation. His body twisted against the agonizing pleasure that wouldn’t stop until he begged Rea to hit the kill switch. Even then she let him stew in post-orgasm _bliss_ for a few moments longer, enjoying every tired gasp and jolt that wracked his body before she finally deemed it enough.

He sat back on his calves, trying tiredly to prop himself up with his bound wrists. To Rea, he looked like an oddly beautiful grotesque, twisted into a position that harkened to stories of myth and fable. A creature both shunned by gods and pleasured by their presence at the same time.

Before he could collapse fully Rea was on her feet, gently removing each cuff to let his body unwind in a more natural position. The soft rug beneath him caught his body as he laid back, finally stretched out in the aftermath of bliss. Once he was laid back and soft again she gingerly removed the vibrating ring, trying to be careful around his highly sensitive dick, though he still jumped at the slight touch.

She sat back for a moment and just watched him. _The Illusive Man_ was there, laid out on the floor in post-orgasm bliss when ten minutes ago he’d been on his knees _begging her_ for release. Rea wasn’t sure that she could ever quite forget that sight for as long as she lived. It mingled in her mind with the sight of him there, catching his breath with his lips parted and his unnatural eyes in a pleasant haze, as if he was any other man. Even though she knew he was anything but.

"How are you feeling?” she asked gently, kneeling beside him. She ran a hand softly through his still perfectly-coiffed hair, met with a pleasant purr deep in his chest at the contact.

“A little hungry. Like I could sleep for a week,” he murmured, his eyes slowly becoming sharper as he looked at her. 

“Not on the floor, I hope,” she joked, and tugged a blanket off his sofa to cushion around his body. He twisted this way and that in an attempt to aid her, but he was still weak and Rea was strong enough to manhandle him regardless. She offered him cold water next, which he eagerly guzzled down before easing back to the floor, Rea’s hands still comfortingly raking through his hair.

He laid there for some time, quietly re-acclimatizing to being _Jack_ again. Sometimes after sessions he would stare into spacey contemplation, Shepard wrapped around him until he found his legs or motivation to move; sometimes he drifted while Rea hummed gentle songs, her fingertips treating his scalp to a slow massage. He found that of all the aftercare they shared, he liked that the best.

Well, maybe second best.

Jack shifted on the floor, finally finding the strength to sit up slowly. “I think I’m alright to stand,” he said, though just to be sure he braced himself on Rea’s steady arms. Once he stopped swaying, she pulled him into a soft embrace, caressing his still bare back.

“How about we lay down somewhere a bit softer?” she asked, watching as his face shifted to accommodate to a smile.

“That’s perfect. But... _food first._ ”

She chuckled, wrapping a supportive arm around his body as she led him out of the living room. “Of course, _food first."_


End file.
